


Sprinkles

by linasane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Castiel, Dean hates Valentine's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean hates all things Valentines related...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprinkles

Dean Winchester hates Valentine’s Day.

When he was younger, it was his favorite holiday.  When one night stands were his thing, a day full of desperate singles was like unattached drifter Christmas or something; it was awesome.  But now that he’s older and staying in one place, Valentine’s Day is just depressing.  He’s thirty-freaking-four years old, he’s got a steady job, a house and, honestly, he’s starting to think that settling down with someone wouldn’t be a bad thing.  And the fact that he doesn’t have someone, and has no idea how to even go about _finding_ said person, has him in a very anti-Valentine’s Day mindset.

His mood gets even worse when he walks into his usual coffee shop to find it decked out in glittery pink decorations.  He doesn’t even bother getting in line, instead turning around and walking right back out the door; he’ll get his coffee somewhere else today.

He spots a small coffee shop on his way to work and decides to try it out.  _Anna’s Place_ is a small, cozy place on the corner of the main street.  There’s a large decorated blackboard that reads “Happy Valentine’s Day!!” in bright pink letters, but it’s the only holiday decoration in sight.  Dean decides it’s probably the best he’s gonna get today, and he really needs his caffeine fix, so he heads on inside.

He orders a latte with an extra shot, and goes to wait for his drink.  He gets it quickly enough and goes to add a bit of sugar.  But when he pulls the lid off of his coffee, he’s confronted with whipped cream and heart-shaped sprinkles.  And that’s it, that’s the final straw.  Dean’s suddenly gone from annoyed with this stupid holiday to outright angry, and his storms up to the counter to give the barista a piece of his mind.

When he gets there, however, he barely get’s out a “What the hell?” before the other man turns around and Dean finds himself confronted with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he’s ever seen.

The barista raises his eyebrows, “I’m sorry?”

Dean’s still totally thrown off, barely managing to get out an, “Uhh…what the…why…sprinkles?” and an awkward gesture towards his open drink.

The other man smiles sheepishly at that one.  “Oh, uh, sorry,” he says, “It’s just that, well, you looked like you were having a bad day, and I thought I’d see if I could help.”

Dean finds himself taken aback at that one.  Everyone else has just been avoiding him and his own personal storm cloud today, and he’s honestly a bit touched that this random stranger tried to make his day better.  He’s embarrassed about his almost-tirade before, and he ducks his head to hide the blush he can feel creeping onto his face.  “Oh, thanks, uh…” he glances at the man’s name tag, “…Castiel.  Sorry,” he says, grabbing his coffee and turning to slink away.

He only makes it a few steps before the man behind him speaks up again.

“You know,” the barista starts, and Dean turns back around, “If you’re still mad.  I could always…make it up to you.  Maybe over dinner?”

Dean smiles and nods an affirmative, and Castiel grins back.

Maybe Valentine’s Day isn’t so terrible after all.


End file.
